bountyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Furgan
QUESTO ARTICOLO È VALIDO SOLO PER LEGENDS .]] '''Furgan' era l'ambasciatore per il suo pianeta natale Carida, sede dell'Accademia Militare Imperiale, nonostante il suo status di seconda classe come non umano. Come molti dei suoi compagni di fede imperiale, l'ambasciatore Furgan andò oltre il suo status di seconda classe e fu estremamente fedele all'Imperatore Palpatine e al suo Nuovo Ordine. Biografia Dopo la distruzione di Byss e la morte dell'ultimo clone di Palpatine, Furgan sentì che era giunto il momento per lui di infliggere un duro colpo alla leadership della Nuova Repubblica e porre il controllo di ciò che restava dell'Impero sotto il dominio di un altro imperatore sensibile alla Forza . Tentativo di destabilizzare la Nuova Repubblica Per soddisfare il primo obiettivo, Furgan produsse una serie di nano-distruttori. Furono poi sintonizzati con la struttura genetica del Capo di Stato della Nuova Repubblica Mon Mothma. Quando arrivò a Coruscant sotto le spoglie di un pellegrinaggio nella città imperiale, Furgan schizzò un drink in faccia a Mothma. Conteneva i nano-distruttori, che furono rapidamente assorbiti dalla sua pelle. Tuttavia, Mothma non aveva idea del grado di pericolo in cui si trovava effettivamente fino a qualche settimana dopo. Ben prima della sua visita a Coruscant, Furgan aveva costretto un prigioniero Mon Calamari di nome Terpfen a sottoporsi a un intervento chirurgico al cervello. L'intervento chirurgico comportò la rimozione di alcune sezioni del cervello di Terpfen e alla loro sostituzione con imitazioni computerizzate sintetiche che permisero a Furgan di controllare le azioni di Terpfen. L'unica prova che rimaneva dell'intervento erano le cicatrici sulla testa del Mon Calamari, rendendo impossibile da rilevare nessuno degli impianti. Terpfen fu infine rilasciato e trovò la sua posizione in qualità di capo ingegnere dell'ammiraglio Gial Ackbar. Alcune settimane dopo l'incidente in cui Furgan avvelenò Mon Mothma, l'Ammiraglio Ackbar si offrì volontario per far volare il Ministro di Stato Leia Organa Solo fino a Vortex nel suo B-Wing personale, in modo da poter partecipare alla celebrazione dei Vor dell'inizio della stagione delle tempeste nella Cattedrale dei Venti. Terpfen sabotò l'ala-B di Ackbar in modo che si schiantasse contro la cattedrale una volta entrata nell'atmosfera del Vortice. Anche se il sabotaggio non comportò la morte di Ackbar o di Organa Solo, la distruzione della Cattedrale dei Venti e la morte e la mutilazione di molti Vor fecero sì che Ackbar si dimettesse dalla sua commissione con umiliazione. Missione ad Anoth Mentre la Nuova Repubblica entrò in crisi in assenza della leadership di Ackbar e Mothma, Furgan iniziò la seconda fase del suo piano. Circa le uniche persone sensibili alla Forza di cui era a conoscenza erano Luke Skywalker, i suoi studenti, Leia Organa Solo e i suoi figli. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile influenzare Skywalker, i suoi studenti o Organa Solo, perché erano tutti adulti. Così decise di concentrarsi sul rapimento dei figli di Organa Solo, concentrando la maggior parte dei suoi sforzi su Anakin Solo, che all'epoca era ancora un bambino. .]] A differenza dei suoi fratelli, che vivevano su Coruscant, Anakin viveva ancora sul pianeta Anoth, sotto l'occhio vigile dell'amica e aiutante d'infanzia di Leia, Winter. Anche se non conosceva la posizione di Anoth, Furgan sapeva quale tipo di terreno avrebbero incontrato le sue forze una volta trovata la posizione del pianeta nascosto e lanciata la missione per rapire Anakin Solo. Sviluppò e realizzò l'MT-AT su Carida appositamente per il terreno montuoso di Anoth. Quando Ackbar partì da Coruscant per Mon Calamari, fece una piccola deviazione verso il pianeta nascosto. A sua insaputa, Terpfen aveva nascosto un dispositivo di localizzazione a bordo della nave di Ackbar e dopo aver ricevuto le coordinate di Anoth, le trasmise all'ambasciatore Furgan. Furgan caricò immediatamente l'unica nave capitale di Carida, l'[[Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught|Incrociatore pesante classe Dreadnaught]] Vendetta, con MT-AT e stormtrooper che si erano diplomati all'Accademia Militare Imperiale. La sua partenza a bordo del Dreadnaught fu resa ancora più urgente quando Kyp Durron, al comando della superarma nota come Disintegratore Stellare, e sotto l'influenza dello spirito del Signore dei Sith Exar Kun, morto da molto tempo, lanciò un siluro di risonanza sul sole di Carida. Il Vendetta fece rotta per Anoth ed entrò nell'iperspazio ben prima che la stella esplodesse. All'arrivo del Vendetta nell'orbita di Anoth, Furgan decise che avrebbe supervisionato personalmente il rapimento di Anakin Solo. Scese dall'orbita all'interno di uno degli MT-AT, insieme a un riluttante sergente che sopportava in silenzio le urla di panico di Furgan. , un meccanismo di difesa, rallenta l'attacco dell'MT-AT di Furgan su Anoth.]] Una volta a terra, gli otto MT-AT emersero dai loro baccelli, alla ricerca di punti deboli nelle mura della fortezza con i loro cannoni blaster. Alla fine trovarono un paio di pesanti porte anti-esplosione e iniziarono a farsi strada verso di esse. Quando iniziarono a testare la forza delle porte, uno dei sistemi di difesa della fortezza - il Foreign Intruder Defense Organism (FIDO) - distrusse quattro degli MT-AT prima di soccombere al fuoco degli altri camminatori ragno. Distrutta la minaccia, gli MT-AT iniziarono un nuovo assalto alle porte anti-esplosione. Alla fine cominciò a formarsi una frattura nel metallo e uno degli MT-AT usò i suoi artigli anteriori per strappare ciò che rimaneva delle porte. Entrarono nella camera al coperto. Dopo diversi minuti e diverse morti tra i soldati imperiali, Furgan trovò Anakin Solo sotto la supervisione di un droide TDL che protestò contro la decisione di Furgan di rapire Anakin. Furgan si fece beffe del droide e ordinò allo stormtrooper che lo accompagnava di andare a prendere il bambino. Il soldato fu quindi eliminato in modo sommario dai quattro blaster nascosti del droide. Nonostante fosse solo un ambasciatore, i riflessi di Furgan erano abbastanza buoni da far saltare in aria il droide prima che potesse ucciderlo. Inaspettatamente si imbattè in un Ackbar appena reintegrato, Organa Solo e Terpfen. Sollevò Anakin di fronte a lui, minacciando di spezzare il collo del bambino. Furgan contro Terpfen Alla fine si scontrò con un droide generatore, e Terpfen, che ora era libero dalla schiavitù mentale per mano di Furgan, afferrò Anakin e lo riportò a Leia. Furgan colse l'occasione per fuggire e corse verso l'ingresso dove erano ancora seduti gli MT-AT. Terpfen lo seguì da vicino, per vendicarsi di come era stato trattato. Furgan si arrampicò su uno degli MT-AT in attesa e Terpfen prese il controllo di un altro. Seguì uno scontro a fuoco tra i due MT-AT, e alla fine si trasformò in una lotta fisica tra i due camminatori, che terminò con la caduta del veicolo di Furgan da una rupe, uccidendo il Caridan. Dietro le quinte > L'ambasciatore Furgan è stato creato da Kevin J. Anderson. Comparse *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprendice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way'' Fonti *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (ACK4, Admiral Ackbar) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 74'' (MTA2-3, Mountain Terrain Armored Transport (MT-AT) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 94'' (TDL2, TDL Nanny Droid) *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *Mon Mothma nel Databank (contenuto obsoleto) *Winter nel Databank (contenuto obsoleto) *"Imperial Icons" - Star Wars Insider 148 Categoria:Caridan Categoria:Diplomatici Categoria:Burocrati dell'Impero Galattico Categoria:Personale dei Signori della Guerra Imperiali Categoria:Articoli di qualità